disneykilalaprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora
Princess Aurora Princess Aurora is a fictional character and a major character from Disney's 1959 animated film Sleeping Beauty (which she is sometimes referred to as), as well as an official Disney Princess. She is also known as "Briar Rose". Personality Aurora is portrayed as romantic, sophisicated, kind, playful, and shy 16 year old girl. Her most prominent personality trait is her passion for romance and love. The good fairies of the kingdom, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather have blessed her with beauty and the gift of song. She is lonely most of the film, as she is isolated to a cottage in the woods. An enjoyer of the simple things in life, Aurora often wonders why her aunts treat her like a child and wishes to meet new people, see new places and make her own decisions. She is very selfless and only thinks of what others want of her, instead of what she wants for herself, seeing as she agrees to go back to her castle home thinking that she'll never see her true love again. But still, seeing as she is young and naive about the world around her, she feels her aunts know what is best for her and is very obedient towards them. For example, she runs away from Prince Phillip when she realizes she is talking to a stranger, something the fairies told her not to do. Also when she is under Maleficent's spell and is about to touch the spindle, she hesitates when she hears the fairies tell her not to touch anything, only to be overwhelmed by Maleficent's power. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Aurora is shown to have matured since the first film. She is portrayed as very responsible, hard working, self assured, courteous, confident and strong minded. She is less dependent on her aunts and is finally able to do things her way and make her own decisions. She also comes to believe that perseverance, hard work and sticking to something all the way through makes everything better in the long run. Dress When Aurora is first shown as Briar Rose, she is wearing a dirndl. It consists of a black bodice over a cream-colored blouse and a knee-length lavender skirt, along with a black headband in her hair. She also wears a purple shawl while singing "I Wonder" and "Once Upon A Dream". On her way back to the castle, she wears a long hooded blue cloak. The three fairies make her ball gown for the ball, but argue over the color being blue or pink. It has a floor-length flowing skirt, a strapless bodice, a petal overskirt, a white off-the-shoulder neckline, and long triangular sleeves. Aurora's ball gown turns pink at the end, so Flora has won the arguement. Aurora wears her pink ball gown with pink ballroom shoes, a gold necklace, and a gold tiara. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales, Aurora wears a day dress version of her pink ball gown, with pink insolia heels. At bedtime, she wears a powder blue shift with a matching headband and pumps, and briefly turns it into a gold ball gown with long puffy sleeves, along with a jewelled necklace, matching earrings, and an elaborate tiara. Aurora then uses the wand to make a pink nightgown and pink footlets. In the trailer for the unreleased sequel, Aurora wears a pink morning gown with pink satin slippers and a pink headband. She also wears her dirndl again, with black ballet flats. The three fairies make three gowns for her in pink, green, and blue. Princess Aurora also owns beautiful pink evening gowns she wears to receptions, along with pink dress heels, a pink pendant, and pink hair jewelry